


燃 夜

by saradusone



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradusone/pseuds/saradusone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从夜晚开始，就从夜晚结束。一次意外的邀请，一个混乱的夜晚，瑟兰迪尔不知道，是不是通往心灵的道路只有肉体间的触碰。人物和背景都不属于我，只是为我了满足我邪恶的欲望而写成的东西，没什么逻辑跟考据，就是割大腿肉给小伙伴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	燃 夜

　　从夜晚开始，就从夜晚结束。

　　格洛芬德尔一直觉得在月亮升起的时候，他的身体才真正醒过来。这或许也是精灵们最初是在星辰下苏醒所带来的天性，身体的每个器官都变得敏感，心情随着歌声逐渐昂扬。

　　今晚，为了迎接黑森林和洛林的远道而来的客人，瑞文戴尔召开了盛大的宴会。如此美好的夜晚并不多见，瑞文戴尔很久没有那么热闹过了。中州大陆上精灵的聚集地点只剩下几个，对精灵们漫长的生命而言，聚会少的可怜，相比之下人类和其他种族兴旺发达。

　　朦胧浪漫的星光之下，空气中充满树木的清香，精灵的宫殿依山而建遍布悬崖之中，温暖的灯光点亮每一个房间，悠扬的乐器声回荡在山谷里，精美的银质餐具闪闪发亮，微风吹起的柔纱飞扬，还有穿梭来往的美丽客人们，这一切组成了一副华美的画卷。难怪世人都称赞，瑞文戴尔是梦中桃源。

　　作为百年难得的交流性聚会，这里汇集了中州几大精灵聚集地的领导者，他们在觥筹交错中交流感情，协商事务，要知道，餐桌上能进行的事务效率通常很高。当然除了正事之外，寻求快乐和刺激也是允许的。

　　格洛芬德尔本来对宴会兴致缺缺，直到在人群之中，他一眼就看到了黑森林年轻的王子。

　　对于这位王子，格洛芬德尔知道的并不多。瑟兰迪尔跟瑞文戴尔的埃尔隆是故友，幼年时期曾一起度过不少的时光，但是格洛芬德尔很少从埃尔隆的口中得到王子相关的信息，即使好奇的闲聊中，他的朋友也有意无意地把有关他的事情忽略过去，这让格洛芬德尔一度以为他们的关系并不那么友好。

　　今晚是他第一次见到这位美人，他就那样简单的站在那里，吸引所有人的目光。柔韧，修长的身体，如同桦木一样挺拔，和他的名字非常契合——瑟兰迪尔，春天的树。金色，像瀑布一样的长发从肩膀一直流泻到背后，没有束起，如此纯正的金发在中州也是难得一见，顺带一提，今晚三位拥有美丽金发的精灵都在宴会上。

　　美人谁不喜欢，即使没有任何目的也值得相交。格洛芬德尔举着杯子朝他走去。

　　“欢迎您到瑞文戴尔来，王子。”格洛芬德尔口气轻松的站到王子面前，正在和瑟兰迪尔交谈的瑞文戴尔精灵林德尔冷淡的撇了他一眼，和客人说了几句话，转身离开。

　　不错的开始，格洛芬德尔想，林德尔没有拖我的后腿真难得。他展开一个迷人的微笑。“原谅我用这么老套的开场白。”

　　回答他的瑟兰迪尔声音清澈，他说：“今晚每个人对我说的第一句都是同样的，不过我不介意听听各种音色的欢迎词。金花阁下。”

　　格洛芬德尔没必要介绍自己，他金色璀璨的头发，优美的容姿早就在精灵圈子里闻名遐迩，当然除了他的英雄事迹，也包括绯闻和艳史。精灵看起来是一种很禁欲的物种，其实他们也很宽容，除了婚后忠于伴侣之外，没有其他的什么禁忌，毕竟生命太过漫长，偶尔交集的情缘像盛开的夜花，凋零得迅速，清晨的露水转眼就会消失无踪又何必去计较呢。

　　瑟兰迪尔的眼睛盯着他，微微的眯起。格洛芬德尔知道他在打量自己，尽力摆出一个自然的姿势供对方好好欣赏：很好，我就怕你没兴趣。

　　现在，格洛芬德尔可以更近的观察瑟兰迪尔。他的眼睛是冰蓝色的，纱雾蒙蒙，在看人的同时不经意的把人吸引住。白皙的肌肤和端正的面容无可挑剔，他实在是有一副好相貌。

　　王子还没有褪去青涩的气质，个子虽然高挑身材却不特别的厚实，辛达精灵特有的轻盈感在他的身上一览无遗。他的装束也很朴素，比起瑞文戴尔精灵喜欢穿着拖曳的长袍，褐色和绿色交织组成的猎装很简单的勾勒出他的腰线。他的身上也没有太多的饰品，唯一能让人注意到的就是手上的饰物。

　　“很特别的戒指。”格洛芬德尔说着，伸手抓住王子的左手，低下头仔细的鉴赏。这是一款蛇形的戒指，两条蛇交叉缠绕在主人的手指上。没有闪亮的宝石点缀，精湛的雕工将细小的蛇鳞雕凿得清晰可见，浑圆一体的线条也是一件难得的佳作。通常来说这样的造型别有含义。格洛芬德尔感到了好奇，问道：“很特别，是谁那么荣幸能栓牢您呢？”

　　瑟兰迪尔的回答有点闪避。“你想太多了，格洛芬德尔阁下，只是……一个装饰品。”

　　金发的诺多精灵笑了笑，松开手。收回的缓慢过程中摩挲过王子的手背，转到手心又回握了一下，这种暗示已经非常明显。细滑的手背皮肤触感非常好，他的笑容中带上了暧昧，目光也变得意味深长。瑟兰迪尔的眼神闪了闪，并没有说什么。两个人开始了很随意的对话。

　　“您是第一次来。”

　　“倒不是，不过上一回的确是行色匆匆。”

　　“那我想埃尔隆一定没带你仔细参观过这里。”

　　“埃尔隆？算了吧。”王子似乎并不想提到他，今晚，身为半个主人的埃尔隆也没有出现在他面前。

　　“也幸好他没有，这样我能跟你聊的话题就太少了。瑞文戴尔的夜晚很美……特别从我的房间的角度。”

　　“怎么美法？容许我想象的贫瘠，黑森林的夜晚只有浓密的树叶阴影，还有没完没了的大蜘蛛。”

　　“哈哈，我的形容也是贫瘠的。”格洛芬德尔笑了起来。

　　“打开窗子就能有冷冷的月色落下，蓝色的月光像情人的手抚摸，温柔又遥不可及。”落在你金色的长发和雪白的身体上，冷与火的交替让人血脉偾张。

　　“瀑布的水声阵阵，空气中弥漫着树木的清香，让人沉醉。”你美妙的呻吟不会泄露，可以毫无顾虑的为我吟唱。

　　“因为我的房间是在最东面，瑞文戴尔第一束阳光总是最先光顾我的幔帐。”我们可以在床上交缠着迎来初升的太阳，再回忆一下昨晚的热情，来场晨间做爱。

　　“顺带一提我还有私藏的好酒，醇香的佳酿，您一定比我会品酒…………”除了相互交换的甜美品尝方法，我还可以倾倒在你的身上全部舔掉，滋味一定美妙非常……

　　格洛芬德尔低沉的嗓音如同醇酒一样浑厚，伴随着每句话语，越来越往王子的身边靠近，最后几乎是贴在瑟兰迪尔的耳边，带着酒气的灼热气息发出邀请。瑟兰迪尔听的很认真，特别说到最后一句的时候显露出极大的兴趣。

　　“您真是太会描述了。那就请为我留下一道门，我也很有兴趣看看。不过今晚大概我不能太早从宴会离开。”瑟兰迪尔抿过酒的唇红色潋滟，灯光下丰润的色泽让格洛芬德尔十分的惋惜为什么不能现在就咬上去。他优雅的欠欠身，说：“当然，我的朋友，我的房门永远为你打开。”

　　说完他抬头看透过窗棂落下月光的月亮。一轮满月挂在天边，还升起的很早，这让他感到遗憾。吹过脸颊的微风带有丝丝凉意，但是格洛芬德尔已经迫不及待，即使是这样的夜晚，也是可以燃烧的。

　　喧闹的大厅里，格洛芬德尔的脑子里都是王子的身影。现在他需要做一些准备，合格的情人就要让对方感觉到温柔体贴，任何事情信手拈来，这点他可以很自豪的说自己一向做的很不错。

　　从宴会上溜走很简单，他可以说是轻车熟路。格洛芬德尔装着和人打招呼一路挪到大厅的边缘，趁人不注意的时候闪到门边偷偷溜走。因为宴会的缘故，绝大多数的精灵们都集中在了大厅里，没人会注意到少了哪一位。顺利溜走的格洛芬德尔在幽静的走廊上大步向前冲，没想到跟迎面而来的埃尔隆打了个面照。

　　这位瑞文戴尔的领主大人似乎又换了一套礼服，金褐色的外袍上绣着蔓藤样式的金线，低调华贵。他身材高大，纯黑色的长发和眼睛显示出温文尔雅的气质，一向严肃的面容有些困惑。“你这是怎么了，格洛芬德尔，像被烧了尾巴一样急。”

　　“喝多了，需要回房间躺一躺。”格洛芬德尔随口编了个理由，还扶住额头表示出自己身体虚弱。

　　埃尔隆觉得他太奇怪了，平时遇到宴会金发的精灵总嫌闹的不够晚，精力充沛，这次匆匆离席是为什么？喝醉？灌上三天倒是有可能，还有这种欢快欢脱的脚步，骗谁呢。

　　“你的确需要好好休息。”埃尔隆心想，别给我整出什么乱子来就行。

　　“哦，埃尔隆，明天我可能会晚起，就不要来打扰我了。”

　　“新情人？”

　　格洛芬德尔暧昧的笑笑，隐秘的关系还是不要和其他人挑明比较好，他可记得埃尔隆并不怎么待见瑟兰迪尔，何况，他还没有吃到嘴里。金发精灵咧嘴笑笑，说：“享受夜晚吧，我的朋友，我也祝愿你有意外的收获。”然后他拍拍朋友的肩膀，旋风一样的跑掉了。

　　看着他远去的背影，埃尔隆若有所思。

　　格洛芬德尔的房间如同他所说，在东边走廊的最尽头，装饰得跟精灵领主的一样精致舒适。房间是一个大开间，清爽明亮的色调非常的适合这位欢乐的精灵。还有最重要的，这里一向很安静，不被人打扰。

　　每次进到他的房间，来访者不可避免首先会看见中央那张宽阔的大床。厚实的床垫，浅蓝色的床单，五个成年人在上面打滚都没有问题。脚下是从遥远东方运来的毯子，绵密的绒毛又厚又软。

　　格洛芬德尔把香樟木的靠椅和桌子拖到离床更近的地方，摆好美酒和酒杯，甚至是花瓶里的玫瑰也被他扯了一朵放在杯子里。

　　各种香味的润滑剂，精油，还有可以增加情趣的小道具都被他翻出来放在床头触手可及的地方，对了还有最重要的，他脱掉正式的礼服换成了睡衣，同时也给瑟兰迪尔准备了一套——摆在了床上。暗绿色的丝绸质地符合辛达精灵的喜好，他会很愉快的帮情人穿上——然后脱下。

　　那么现在，只欠缺另外一位访客的到来。

　　等待的时间总是漫长的，坐在椅子上无聊扯玫瑰花瓣的格洛芬德尔终于听见响起的敲门声，迫不及待的从椅子上跳起来。

　　从门外进来的果然是瑟兰迪尔。王子看起来跟刚才没什么变化，只或许是酒喝了不少的缘故，他的脸颊有点泛红。

　　对方的睡衣打扮让瑟兰迪尔多看了几眼，眼神里似乎有其他的含义，格洛芬德尔自动理解为睡衣里裸露的胸膛让对方非常满意，努力的向外挺了挺。

　　瑟兰迪尔说：“你穿的是睡衣。”

　　“当然，我也给你准备了一套，亲爱的，我来帮你换上。”格洛芬德尔展示给他自己准备的礼物。

　　“我们可以先喝一些酒。”王子没接这话茬，挪开眼睛。

　　情人似乎还有点害羞，格洛芬德尔从善如流，任何能满足的要求他都会答应。“是的，我们可以交换着喝。没有比你的唇含过的酒更香醇的了。”

　　说完他体贴的将酒杯盛满，暗红色的液体咕咚咕咚从酒瓶内倒出，室内开始弥漫酒香。如同他所说，的确是上好的美酒。接着，还没等格洛芬德尔拿起杯子，他就感觉到了脖子上的疼痛，眼前一花，就陷入了黑暗。

　　这是什么情况？？当格洛芬德尔失去的意识逐渐醒来的时候，脖子上的疼痛，身体的麻木，告诉他这个夜晚似乎扭曲到了奇怪的方向。

　　诺多的精灵整个人被绑在椅子上，手指粗的绳子极有技巧的交叉缠绕，把他的四肢跟椅子很好的合为一体。

　　而就在几步外，瑟兰迪尔坐在桌子的边缘，一口一口的喝着为他准备好的酒。王子的衣着很随意，只穿着衬衣，领口的扣子都打开了，昏暗的灯光下都可以看见他精致的喉结和锁骨。

　　“我在做梦吗？”格洛芬德尔喃喃的说到，他现在还是没反应过来发生了什么。

　　“你大概酒喝的太多了脑子不清醒。”王子冷冰冰的回答他，“真浪费，这酒不错。”

　　瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋的语调有种寒冷，他一边手抓着酒杯，另一边手上的是……一条鞭子，正有节奏的敲击在桌子的边缘。看见格洛芬德尔被绑着他一点也没有要帮忙的意思，答案很简单，正是王子干的。

　　瑟兰迪尔袭击了我，还把我绑在凳子上！现在傻子也反应过来了，格洛芬德尔意识到，王子来不是跟他共度良宵的，而是来给他教训的。

　　“星辰在上！如果你不同意，为什么要接受我的邀请？”格洛芬德尔觉得自己太无辜了，本来就是你情我愿的事情，他也没有做的很过分，是用诚意礼貌地邀请对方共度良宵。

　　“闭嘴。”瑟兰迪尔恼怒的甩了一下手里的鞭子。格洛芬德尔认出，那是他压箱底的情趣物品，小羊皮的鞭子，不疼，可以说打在身上酥麻麻的还挺刺激，留下的红痕从视觉上也十分的激情，但是现在他一点也不想让它落在自己身上。

　　“你那么生气……王子殿下，不是因为第一次吧。”

　　房间里陷入了诡异的沉默。

　　“……处男的火气是比较大。”这句话说出来，格洛芬德尔觉得自己傻透了。

　　果然，瑟兰迪尔霍的站起来，酒杯被他撞翻了也毫不在意，红色的酒液从桌子上倾泻而下洒了一地。即使背着光，格洛芬德尔也能感觉出他冰蓝色眼睛里的怒火熊熊燃烧。他说：“啊哈，就让你看看吧。”

　　说完王子扔掉鞭子，然后开始解开身上的束缚，简单的说，他在脱衣服。

　　格洛芬德尔的眼睛直了。

　　火热的空气，今晚和格洛芬德尔期待的有微妙的不同。

　　他一心想念的美丽猎物，正在他面前毫无防备地摆出诱惑的姿态。烛光下的瑟兰迪尔用一种缓慢的节奏解开衬衣的抽带，薄薄的衣服稍微用力就很轻巧的脱了下来，露出年轻的身体，柔韧的躯体覆盖的肌肉虽然不厚实，也是线条分明，看起来赏心悦目。跟格洛芬德尔形容中的一样，逐渐升起的月亮散发出柔和的光芒，从窗棂中透下落在他雪白的身体上，整个质感像是大理石雕刻而成，不知道是冰冷还是火热，有种惊人的美。

　　衬衣，靴子，腰带，绑腿……随意丢在一旁，修长笔直的双腿最后从束缚中解脱出来，精灵踩在厚厚地毯上的脚步轻盈，毫不吝啬展示给对方。这是一件完美的艺术品，格洛芬德尔的脑子里想不起他还见过的其他美丽的身体，只有眼前这一具占据了他所有的注意力。瑟兰迪尔菱形的唇微微翘起，不是冰冷的或者礼貌的微笑，而是带有诱惑的感官气息。

　　王子转过身体开始穿上格洛芬德尔留下的那件礼物。圆润优美的肩膀，抬起手臂时显露出的蝴蝶骨，沿着脊柱一路往下的是纤细的腰线，挺翘的臀部。光影交错的阴暗，白玉一般的臀瓣摸上去不知道是何等的手感。很快，这些都隐没在睡衣之下。深绿色的睡衣并不长，刚刚好能盖过臀部，没有遮蔽的只有修长的腿，笔直，有力，格洛芬德尔开始妄想它们盘在情人身上时是何等的销魂。

　　睡衣的前襟没有拢好，松散的金发随意的披着，一部分滑到前胸，遮住胸膛，粉色的乳尖越发的明显，这些阻止不了视线一路往下来到最重要的部分。瑟兰迪尔的性器颜色很淡，现在没有勃起安静的沉睡着。形状和大小看清楚的时候，格洛芬德尔自己也没意识到他吞咽下口水……

　　是的，近在眼前，他却动不了。

　　“我不需要任何人，我也可以得到快乐。”瑟兰迪尔展示够了自己，抬起的下巴，高傲的声音更让人想摧毁。他缓慢的倒在卧室蓝色的大床上，开始用手抚摸自己的胸膛。从腰部开始向上，伴随着抚摸的还有他的呻吟声。柔软的床单上金发的精灵因为爱抚衣服散开，几乎是全裸的躺着，雪白的腿不耐的相互摩擦，低低的呻吟声起伏，沉浸在自己的世界里。格洛芬德尔看着一切，脸上又红又白，他恼火的想离开这种窘境。无论是整他的小手段，还是装模作样的勾引，都让他对王子的渴望成倍增加，瑟兰迪尔实在很符合他的口味。目前，他唯一反击方式只有一个。

　　“瑟兰迪尔，你这个样子根本是欲求不满吧！”在他眼里示威的瑟兰迪尔，根本就是自己幻想中留给男人上的。

　　这句话明显又踩到了爆点，瑟兰迪尔停了下来。王子因为几次咬住嘴唇的缘故，丰润的唇色更红，胸膛微微起伏。他把头发往后一拨，翻身下床走近格洛芬德尔，姿态十足像一只高傲的猫咪。他明亮的眼睛里燃烧的与其说是欲望，倒不如说是一种愠怒。

　　近得几乎贴到了格洛芬德尔身上，故意在他的尖耳朵旁边吐气。金花领主试图抬起头吻他，被王子转脸躲了过去。这种暧昧的距离让格洛芬德尔心痒难耐，“放了我，你会得到想要的。”

　　瑟兰迪尔抓住格洛芬德尔后脑的金发，迫使他抬头，“我说过我不想要，你这里倒看起来很想要。”手往下摸上他的胯间，很显然，格洛芬德尔对他的刚刚的表演反应直接——硬了。衣服的下摆被拨到一旁，半勃起的阴茎完全显露出来，格洛芬德尔的分身比王子的要大上不少。

　　格洛芬德尔还是用黯哑的声音，试图说服眼前难搞的美人：“我想我们可以一起快乐。”

　　纤长的手指从格洛芬德尔的脸颊划了一下，接着是喉结，锁骨，突然狠狠掐了一把他胸前的突起，尖锐的疼痛是种刺激，金花领主悲哀的发现自己更兴奋了。王子无辜的看着他，“不，你的痛苦就是我的快乐。”

　　瑟兰迪尔坐在桌子边缘，这次，只有简单的睡衣披在身上。他修长的腿抬起，脚掌移到了格洛芬德尔的勃起的阴茎，柔然的足心抵住他的鼠蹊部从上而下，又从下而上画着圆圈，很轻微的力道，像羽毛落在胸口瘙痒，这种甜蜜的折磨让可怜的精灵的血完全热起来。王子一面撩拨着格洛芬德尔，一面抓起旁边的酒瓶子灌酒。如此近的距离可以看清他仰起头滚动的喉结，红色的酒液来不及吞咽溢出流到他的胸口。这小混蛋还真知道什么姿态最能勾引他。格洛芬德尔知道很丢脸，他想夹住腿逃开，可该死的绳子绑的是如此结实。很快，他完全勃起后肉柱的顶端甚至开始分泌出液体。

　　瑟兰迪尔当然不会给他好过，甜蜜的刺激完毕后就把他丢在一边，留着肉棒在空气中可怜兮兮的挺立着。

　　如果让我抓住了你！格洛芬德尔恶狠狠的想着，非把你干哭不可，哭到看不到明天的太阳！当然现在他还是得毫无办法，只能在脑海里妄想把瑟兰迪尔这样那样。

　　王子是双手来到了自己的腿间，拢住阴茎开始自慰。他平时并不沉迷于这种肉体的快乐，身为王子所肩负东西太多，黑森林的日子通常都过的很忙碌。只是在青春期最躁动的时候，他曾经有一次被父亲撞见过。那也是个夏天的夜晚，他在房间里忍受不住自己抚慰火热的身体，而且还喊着别人名字。恼怒的欧费瑞尔无意间发现了儿子的秘密，发了好大一通火拧着耳朵好好教育了他。之后，年轻的王子好像禁欲了一样，远离了这种探寻身体的快乐。以他的容姿和才情，周围的人曾无数次跟他表露好感，但是筑起的冰冷的壁垒让人望而却步。

　　格洛芬德尔闭上眼睛，幻想自己和眼前这个该死的淘气鬼纠缠一起，现在是他的手抓着王子的性器，用拇指堵住铃口，上下撸动刺激他的感官。

　　低哑的呻吟声和他的妄想混合在一起，这种奇异的欲望扭曲的声音突然间停了下来。格洛芬德尔困惑的睁开眼，他面前瑟兰迪尔还没有达到高潮却停住了动作，酡红的脸蛋上表情发僵，呆呆看着房门口的方向。

　　他熟悉的老朋友，埃尔隆正抱着手站在门口看着他们，也不知道看了多长时间。

　　沉默。

　　十足的沉默。

　　房间里的时间像凝固了一样。

　　瑞文戴尔的领主依旧穿着宴会上的那件华丽的金褐色长袍，紧锁的眉头表情愈发的严肃。

　　现在这诡异的场景不知道怎么形容。

　　桌子上，是几乎一丝不挂的黑森林王子，双手抓着自己的肉柱自慰。

　　椅子上，是被绑得动弹不得的金花领主，阴茎暴露在外硬的发烫。

　　门口，是面无表情的瑞文戴尔的主人。

　　三个人都保持了沉默，这奇怪的夜晚依旧朝着不明的方向扭曲着。

　　瑟兰迪尔脸上迷蒙的表情消失得一干二净，他张了张嘴，结果一个字也说不出口。埃尔隆就站在那里看着他，意味深长的目光刺得他背脊发凉。

　　许久不见的老朋友身姿还是那么挺拔，冷峻的面容也没有变化，出现如此的突兀，如同许多年前的一样，在夜合花盛开的夜晚突然闯入他的世界，让原本顺着轨道前行的人生发生巨大的变化。

　　埃尔隆眼中的瑟兰迪尔却是另外一番景色。他的朋友金色的头发现在在月光下的反射冷冷的，但是他知道那些金丝在阳光下如何的热烈，它们穿越过掌心的温度，毫无保留的笑颜和低语，记忆深刻。瑟兰迪尔还是那样年轻，好像时光没有在身上停留过。

　　敞开的睡衣被拉直，由于长度的缘故，光裸的腿不能完全遮蔽。瑞文戴尔的主人的视线在他脸上转了一圈，最后落在这双修长的腿上。即使没有被触碰，瑟兰迪尔能感觉好像有一双手轻轻的拂过。

　　沉默也许只有短暂的一瞬，埃尔隆脱下了自己最外层金褐色的长袍，披到王子的肩膀上，王子居然很听话的把衣服套了进去。同时，在这个过程之中，埃尔隆自动无视了格洛芬德尔，用一种无奈又宠溺的语气在教育小孩子，开始帮瑟兰迪尔扣领口上的扣子。“瑞文戴尔的夜晚即使再美，不穿衣服也是不好的。”

　　“我没有不穿衣服！”太近的距离瑟兰迪尔能感觉到衣服上散发出的体温和气息，为了掩饰尴尬，他也顾不得有没有穿戴好直接退了几步，远离埃尔隆。他回头想去捡被丢了一地的衣服，由于刚刚太过豪放的缘故，衬衣和裤子都丢得挺远，有一件还挂在了床头的雕塑上。

　　“埃尔隆，没看见是我在被玩嘛，救救我！黑森林的王子太淘气了！”格洛芬德尔实在忍不住向朋友求援，回应的却是锐利的眼刀，他心底不禁抽了一下。通常当埃尔隆出现这样的表情，他还是乖乖闭嘴的比较好。

　　“今天，是格洛芬德尔冒犯了我，我不过是给他点颜色看看。”瑟兰迪尔高傲的下巴又微微抬起了。

　　“是的，我同意。以其人之道还治其人之身是个不错的主意，可以让人吸取教训。”埃尔隆随意从狼藉的地面上捡起一条绳子——那是皮带，格洛芬德尔的情趣物品之一，宽度只有一指却非常的柔韧，经过特殊处理，被包裹上了柔软的绒皮。“腰带找不到了用这个吧。至于教育我的朋友……”

　　“我亲自来。”是的，瑟兰迪尔的算盘是再教训一下格洛芬德尔，接着马上离开这个尴尬的房间，把所有的记忆都冲进安度因的河流里忘光。

　　“如你所愿。”

　　话音刚落的时候，袍子的后襟，被人猛地向上翻拉起从瑟兰迪尔的头顶直接盖了下来，瞬间他被包裹在衣袍之下。眼前的视线被阻挡，双手也被袖子绞在一起，瑟兰迪尔反应慢了一拍的结果是整个人向后被扑到了床上。接着是刚刚的皮带，两三下就把他的双手捆在一起，当他从袍子里探出头来，已经是无法动弹的状态。埃尔隆的力气大的可怕，瑟兰迪尔被拖到床头的位置，榆木的大床头上安置是个花色复杂的铁架，皮带穿过架子绕了几圈，黑森林的王子就这么被手被举过头顶绑在了大床上。

　　华丽的袍子已经拧成了菜干，埃尔隆毫不在意，这种用了金丝缝纫的布料，坚韧程度对得起它昂贵的价格。瑟兰迪尔挣扎了几下纹丝不动，心里怄的发火。这该死的衣料是什么做的！他唯一想到的方法就是抬起腿反击，侧在他身旁的埃尔隆顺势把他拉进自己的怀里，大手一滑，在他的胯间摸了一把，火热的大手在瑟兰迪尔的柔软性器上拂动，散发的热力让人不适。瑟兰迪尔下意识的反应合住腿，已经太晚了，他就被埃尔隆彻底压倒在身体之下。

　　“埃尔隆！”

　　格洛芬德尔瞠目结舌。他一向严肃刻板的朋友，每时每刻都注意形象，领口的扣子永远扣到最上一颗，既不喜欢开玩笑也缺少娱乐，不，他是有娱乐的，不过那些高雅的弹弹琴，种种花什么的和他的本人形象非常相符。现在在他的床上对着衣衫半褪的白玉美人上下其手，手势老练像风月场上的老手，满身尖刺的王子跟他几下翻滚就被收服了，任由上下其手。相比自己今晚犯的错误……他想掩面。

　　“放开我，埃尔隆！”瑟兰迪尔又急又怒。

　　“能听到你喊我的名字真是久违。”瑞文戴尔的主人慢条斯理的说道，“但是我想听另一种口气的呼唤。”确认好王子被他绑的结实，埃尔隆取来一根布条，想把他的眼睛蒙上。瑟兰迪尔扭过头躲开，埃尔隆直接在他的眼帘上舔了舔，王子明显楞了一下，接着就什么也看不见了。

　　“你发什么神经！格洛芬德尔这样你也这样！你们瑞文戴尔的精灵脑子都进了水吗！”

　　“瑟兰迪尔你怎么跟以前一样，还是抓不住重点。”埃尔隆捏住他的下巴，吻了上去。突如其来的气息，落在唇上，还没来得急转过弯筑起防御的金发美人就这么被攻陷。舌头顺着贝齿舔过，推开牙关，侵入到口腔深处。柔软的舌头，搅动得发出水声，不需要温情的试探，直接用最热烈的方法效果才是最佳。瑟兰迪尔很快软了下来，他不经常接吻，这种明显带有侵略气息的吻很容易让人沉迷，他的经验和技巧都太少。与其说是洁癖，不如说是王子没在意过肉体上的东西，他只是认为，能配的上自己的人太少，不稀罕也讨厌身体的接触，这不能不说是一种傲慢。

　　伴随着深吻，过多的唾液从嘴角溢出，无法逃避的喘息回荡在房间里，瑟兰迪尔就这么被吻了个彻底。当埃尔隆离开他的唇的时候，跟刚才一样恢复了酡红的脸蛋，蓝色的眼睛估计满是水汽，蒙住它们的布条也晕湿了。

　　真美，跟我想的一样--埃尔隆的眼神暗了暗，手指轻轻地在他的脸颊滑动。白皙的皮肤和身体的其他部位一样，没有任何瑕疵，这种神的恩赐，他太感谢了。匕首在手上割开多余的衣物，半裸的身体再次回归它原始的状态。迷离暧昧的情色之吻没让瑟兰迪尔沉默多久，接着王子开始骂起埃尔隆，各种他能想到的话语。没办法，现在这是他唯一能做的。不知道是不幸还是幸运，格洛芬德尔的房间的确少人打扰，而且埃尔隆也不会避免他的错误，很好的关上了门。

　　把王子浑身摸了个遍的埃尔隆又停了下来，带有一种愉悦的目光在爱抚瑟兰迪尔。这种含有温情的目光让格洛芬德尔以为他会一直把事情办下去，他喃喃的自言自语闭上眼睛，“一个人的活春宫到两个人的活春宫，能不能给我个其他选择啊！”

　　可怜兮兮的抱怨让埃尔隆有点想笑，是的，该解救他的朋友，如果不是格洛芬德尔，今晚他不会得到这样大的惊喜。

　　“真蠢啊，芬。总是听你的抱怨。”埃尔隆走到椅子面前，用匕首轻轻一划，束缚住格洛芬德尔的绳子哗啦都掉了下来。被绑了好一会的金花领主动动手腕和身体的其他部分，有点麻而已，但是今晚实在是太丢脸了。

　　“你不用提醒我这个事实。”他也觉得很蠢。

　　埃尔隆耸耸肩，倒酒，今晚三个人都品尝到了金花领主久藏的佳酿。格洛芬德尔的脸还是有些红，之前被王子撩拨到不行的身体里的激情还没有褪去，但是他尊重他的朋友。很显然，抓住猎物的是埃尔隆，他今晚一定会把瑟兰迪尔吃到嘴里。想到这个他忍不住去看躺在床上的瑟兰迪尔，现在王子的手被牢牢的绑在床头，半裸的身体扭动着，试图解开，甚至开始毫无顾忌形象的在撕咬。格洛芬德尔感觉得到，他的确是第一次。如果被侵犯的话，这种刺激太过了，即使是要教会他某些跨越过禁忌的东西，还是需要一个比较亲密的朋友来做比较好。

　　“……需要我回避吗？”格洛芬德尔有点迟疑，问道。

　　“不用，你的技巧和热情可以让这个夜晚更不错。”埃尔隆把酒杯递给他，就这么看着王子，或者说在欣赏他的挣扎，眼神幽暗不明。

　　“你的意思是？”

　　“我的朋友瑟兰迪尔，总是，坚持奇怪的东西，愚蠢的固守一些莫名其妙的底线。如果有一天要打碎的话，我会选择我来做。当然把他打破碎到底就更好了。”他举起了酒杯，“需要你的帮助。”

　　美丽的猎物在展示他的诱惑和优美。

　　是的，现在他们是猎手。

　　床上的瑟兰迪尔还在低声的咒骂着，不知道接下来的命运。

　　夜很安静，微风吹不透窗帘，被隔成两个世界的室内一片静谧。大床承受了几个成年男子重量微微的凹陷，原本放置在床上的枕头被褥早就不知道甩到了哪个角落，三具几近赤裸的身体火热的纠缠在一起。被夺去了视力的王子预感到了危险，他想后退，可身上的束缚让他动弹不得。

　　有一双手抓住他的脚腕，粗糙的掌心让肌肤有点刺痛，这是战士执剑所磨砺出的老茧。大手一路向上摸到了大腿根部，来回流连。瑟兰迪尔不知道是谁在抚摸他，只感觉到火热的气息喷在大腿内侧，用力吮出一个个红色的印记。

　　两双手同时在他身上爱抚，带有强烈的性的意味。他此刻完全体会到落入陷阱的动物的焦灼，不甘和怒火，扭头逃避亲吻的同时嘴巴里不断的冒出咒骂。即使是悦耳动听的声音，专注于手上动作的埃尔隆也皱了皱眉头。

　　“堵上他，让他安静点。”

　　有人把瑟兰迪尔拖进怀中，单手钳制住他的下颚，吻了上来。急切，甚至是粗鲁的想闯入牙关，瑟兰迪尔紧紧的咬住防线，不让对方得逞。没多久对方遗憾的开始亲吻他的尖尖的下巴，用牙齿轻轻的噬咬。落入的怀抱很火热，他认出这种亲吻的方式。“混蛋格洛芬德尔！”

　　“居然知道是谁在吻你。”格洛芬德尔笑起来，音色明亮：“当然，你刚刚尝过埃尔隆的，那家伙像是要吃了你。是不是很棒？啊，我忘记了你的经验太少。”再次被戳中爆点的王子大声骂起来，但他的词汇十分的有限，只会反复的叫喊“无耻、下流、混蛋”一类词语。

　　他口中无耻、下流、混蛋的两人组，完全没有在意而是在认真的商量接着的动作。

　　个子高挑的王子一双长腿令人羡慕，修长笔直，爆发力十足，埃尔隆没花什么力气轻易打开了把自己的身体切了进去。没有衣物的遮蔽，腿间的春光一览无余。

　　瑟兰迪尔的耻毛颜色偏淡，微微勃起的肉棒被作恶的手拢住，不停的在撩拨他。和之前那场只是视觉上的诱惑不同，现在是实打实的爱抚和刺激他的性器。瑟兰从不知道自己一向忽略的某个身上的部位那么容易收到刺激，身体像紧绷的琴弦，等会这里会变得湿漉漉。

　　黏腻的吻停止了，取而代之的是两个胆大妄为家伙的对话。瑟兰迪尔看不到，只能从声音中分辨是谁。

　　音色明亮，尾音有点上翘的是格洛芬德尔。“润滑剂用蓝甘草的。”

　　嗓音低沉的是埃尔隆。“太淡了点，我觉得还是用玫瑰的更好，不，必须用玫瑰的。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“颜色好，气味也好，顺便还可以有甜到梦幻的感觉。”

　　“他浑身上下吃起来已经够甜了，等会插入的时候小穴估计也是。难道你想甜死我们么！”

　　“不要告诉我你不想舔。”

　　这种毫无节操，淫荡十足的对话瑟兰迪尔根本听不下去，他气的浑身发抖。“用用用个鬼啊！要用用你们身上！总有一天，总有一天！！！”

　　埃尔隆又皱了皱他的眉毛。

　　王子的防线还没有被打破，浑身上下都透露着“拒绝”，即使强行进入，得到的快乐也远及不上痛苦，他想要的是，瑟兰迪尔完全的交出自己，由里到外，每一寸角落都被标记上自己的印记。

　　埃尔隆取来一条细长的麻绳。这条细细的绳子在被热水浸泡过后接着再浸泡牛油，七天七夜之后变得柔韧清软，现在它从瑟兰迪尔的肩膀开始，自腋下穿过，在胸前交叉，反到身后再回到前腰……很快王子的上半身被绳子缠绕住，有人忽然用力轻轻一拉。

　　“啊！！”原本松软的麻绳一下勒住了皮肤，瑟兰迪尔整个身体后仰呈现一种弧度，胸口向上挺起。

　　“对付不乖的孩子只有一种方法。”强迫摆出的姿势让瑟兰迪尔很痛苦。因为用力的缘故，麻绳的周围的肌肉被勒紧，浮现出淡淡的红色，最突出的是他的乳尖，呈现一副凄艳的凌虐感。

　　啪！柔软的皮鞭抽打，白皙的皮肤上瞬间浮现起红痕，火辣辣的疼痛被放大。有人掐住他的乳尖，搓揉几下，胸口的刺激，他不知道被人玩弄胸膛反应会如此巨大，从身体内部浮现出奇妙的感觉，第二次的皮鞭再次落在同一个地方，痛感加倍，快感……竟然也涌现了出来。

　　美妙的颜色诱惑人伸手去拧胸前的两颗果实，很快它们被蹂躏得又红又肿，充血向外挺起。拇指向外规律的打着圈。

　　“我想舔。”格洛芬德尔忽然说道，眼前的美景，对美人的凌虐让他的身体兴奋起来。埃尔隆默契的和他交换了位置。

　　对于格洛芬德尔来说，就在不久之前，还是可看不可吃的尴尬境地，现在由他掌控，真是风水轮流转。这种感觉很好，看他如何惩罚你这个小混蛋！

　　瑟兰迪尔的性器色泽健康，气味也不重，格洛芬德尔张口把这个微微勃起的小家伙含了进去。

　　“不，不要……”纤细的腰部开始往前挺动，这跟自己撸动的感觉完全不同。火热的口腔里面的质感像是被丝绸包裹，灵巧的舌头滑动舔过每一寸角落，铃口是重点，甚至在顶端弹动。

　　瑟兰迪尔想喊，唇又被堵上，这次是埃尔隆的。黑发的精灵对他的舌头无比的执着，咬住，吮吸，直到发麻也不肯放开。瑟兰迪尔差点不能呼吸，对方口中的唾液哺入他被迫张开的嘴里，来不及吞咽的部分从修长的脖子上蜿蜒而下。上下两条舌头快把他逼的发疯。

　　在口腔被侵入的同时，格洛芬德尔的舌头从瑟兰迪尔分身的顶端一直舔到根部，最下面的小球也没有放过，往返了几次，最后整个含了进去，模仿性交的节奏开始吞吐。可怜的王子手淫的机会都很少，头一回陷入这样的境地，口中的性器越来越硬，他只能发出单音节的呻吟，预示高潮的到来，埃尔隆掐住了根部，在他缓下来之后，继续刺激他的阴茎。

　　这种残酷的惩罚持续了好几次，蒙住眼睛的布袋被泪水晕染。瑟兰迪尔的身体微微发抖，真可怜……很想要。

　　皮鞭再次落在白石一般的躯体上。被撩拨起来的身体浑身都感官放大。啪！啪！乳首，肩膀，下腹……

　　“什么都好……”瑟兰迪尔要疯掉了，他哭都无法哭泣，只能求助。

　　恶魔一样的话在他耳边诱惑：“听话，想要的话……把腿张开。”

　　颤巍巍的打开的双腿，被向上抬高，露出最深处的蜜穴。从未有人造访过的地方紧紧闭合着。沾有润滑液的手指试探性地探入，画着圈向内扩张。瑟兰迪尔的内部温热湿润，并不像一般人一样干燥，他是天生的尤物。他从没想过自己身后的洞穴是这样敏感，作恶的手指插入几次，里面就传来润泽的声响。

　　整个过程中王子美妙的肉体的各个部分都被膜拜似得亲吻，一直没有停止，红色的印记很快布满他的身体。

　　完全准备好的盛宴，格洛芬德尔将位置让给埃尔隆，这第一次的权利，归属于他。

　　火热的热源抵住穴口，瑟兰迪尔的身体抖了一下。

　　埃尔隆直接一个深插，毫不客气地侵入到狭窄的甬道里，原本以为他会耐心引导的格洛芬德尔有点惊讶，他不知道的是他的朋友，今晚也压抑的够久的了。

　　第一次接纳男性肉棒的小穴被撑大，瑟兰迪尔哀叫一声想逃避，简直是在做梦。他上半身还被绳子束缚住，双眼蒙上的发带早就被泪水打湿，红艳的嘴唇因为疼痛紧紧咬住。

　　雄性天性似的侵犯动作，开始有条不紊地重复起来。抽出一点，接着更执着地深深插入。

　　初次经历的瑟兰迪尔完全不懂该是抗拒还是接受，他的身体更快的做出了反应。被楔子开凿的内部，除了疼痛还有种尖锐的，奇怪的感觉。粗大坚硬的物体他想到是男人的阴茎，就浑身发抖。硕大的阳具插入身体内部在搅动，内壁像着火一般反应热烈。

　　瑟兰迪尔喊叫着：“不要，不要再进来了！”

　　回答他的是更猛烈的侵犯，粗大的阴茎毫不留情地插入柔软的穴口，甬道抽搐着想排挤它，每次抽出，被带出的润滑剂的气味很快弥漫了房间，果然如埃尔隆说的，那是一种梦幻般的甜蜜。

　　埃尔隆几乎是把他禁锢在怀中，挺动腰部。格洛芬德尔一面胡乱亲吻着他一面用手撸动自己的分身，渴望的看着两人的性交。

　　王子从不知道自己的身体是这样淫荡，泪水滚落，无助地承受着狂热的操弄，他觉得自己要被弄坏了，可是酸痛中的快感却也那么清晰深刻。失去视觉反而让他的身体更加敏感，他觉得自己就要承受不住，脑中一阵阵眩晕。

　　“啊…啊……”终于进到深处的地方，粗大的阴茎被贪吃的肉穴吞到根部，埃尔隆下体黑色的耻毛和囊袋击打在瑟兰迪尔的臀部。

　　除了水渍的润泽声，加入肉体拍打的声音，羞耻得简直像让人堵住耳朵。瑟兰迪尔的呻吟断断续续，几乎是在哭泣着求饶。他这种姿态更能诱发出男人的兽性，肉穴里抽插的阴茎越来越坚硬，掐在他臀部的大手又捏又揉，白皙的肌肤上布满凌虐的红印。

　　尽情的几百抽之后埃尔隆拔出硬挺的肉棒，拉过王子，双腿张开完全暴露在格洛芬德尔面前。

　　烛光很暗，一点不妨碍格洛芬德尔欣赏眼前的美景。

　　已经被操开的肉穴微微张合，透明的肠液和润滑剂一起搅得小穴湿哒哒，散发出邀请，准备好可以直接插入到底。格洛芬德尔毫不客气，翻过王子的身体让他四肢跪在床上，往后抬高他的腰，双手抓住他的臀部固定，然后直接把硬的发疼的分身插入。完全勃起的阴茎进入湿热的天堂，肉壁抽搐一般的吮吸他的肉棒，美妙的滋味让他感叹了一声，接着他开始发力，瑟兰迪尔的身体随着他的进攻在床单上起伏。灿烂的金发随着头颅在床单上一甩一甩，埃尔隆抓住头发强迫他抬头。又粗又长，深紫色的阴茎打在他脸上都时候瑟兰迪尔完全被吓住了，难以置信这样都巨物刚才还肆无忌惮地插入他身后的小穴。没等他反应过来，埃尔隆捏住他的下巴，强迫他张嘴含入他的肉棒。

　　瑟兰迪尔经历过各种的战斗，可是直接肉体上相互摩擦和体内肉棒残忍的鞭挞让人丢盔弃甲。

　　玩弄了一会王子柔软的口腔，领会不到口交技巧的美妙埃尔隆把阴茎抽了出来，灯光下沾满唾液的肉棒亮晶晶的，得到解放的王子激烈地咳嗽着。

　　埃尔隆很快找到别的乐趣，勃起坚硬的肉棒在瑟兰迪尔的身体上游走，像是在描绘图案。白玉一般的肌肤上留下体液和润滑剂的痕迹，带有强烈的个人气息。和埃尔隆以往带有花香自然的气味不同，现在他散发出的是一种混合着檀腥，热力的色欲。

　　格洛芬德尔这边，在最开始猛烈的一阵攻击之后，在体内作恶的性器开始寻找角度。隐藏在深处的敏感点很快被找了出来，每次肉棒擦过，瑟兰迪尔的身体都像触电了一样。肉穴内的液体越来越多，声音也越来越响。

　　麻绳被扯掉，四肢得到解放，可他已经没有力气反抗，手脚软绵绵的摊开，像个娃娃一样被人抱在怀里侵犯。前面的分身也没有被放过，有谁时不时抓住他分身上下撸动，阴茎变硬也没有被放开。

　　在一阵前后夹攻的狠插之后，瑟兰迪尔很快达到高潮。前面的勃起在男人的手上吐露出几股精液，身体深处被刺激得流出大量的肠液，即使小穴被肉棒塞的满满的几乎没有缝隙，清亮的淫液还是在抽出的时候被带到体外，晕湿了身下的床单。

　　瑟兰迪尔的身体失去力气滑落，操控着他的两个混蛋显然不愿意这么简单放过他，在还没反应过来的时候，直接换了个姿势又干了进来。

　　第二次进入的埃尔隆掌控节奏。修长的大腿被抬到埃尔隆的肩头，身体随着插入逐步前倾，瑟兰迪尔的臀部被迫往上抬起，肉穴更深更直接的吞入男人的巨物。

　　“下面的嘴比上面的嘴更贪吃，不操深一点真是浪费。”深紫色的肉棒把鲜嫩的小穴插的又红又肿，格洛芬德尔忍不住，凑过去在穴口摸来摸去。被硕大阴茎撑得平滑的穴口塞的满满的，一丝缝隙也没有。

　　“想要被操的更爽的是，插进去的时候绞紧。”

　　狂猛的进攻缓和了一下，接着是更用力的深入，力道大得身体撞击的啪啪作响。

　　火热的巨棒每次插入的时候他就收缩内壁，可以听到对方舒服的叹息。遭遇到内壁抵抗的肉棒变的更粗，更硬，每一下都直击肉壁，分泌出的肠液让肉棒出入顺畅。

　　房间里的热度上升的更高，格洛芬德尔觉得饥渴难耐，他想一起操进去，不让他的朋友独享这甜美的肉穴。

　　“不……要，不要了………”这大概是瑟兰迪尔今晚说的最多的一句话，诺多精灵们尽情享受的同时也不时的调戏他。

　　“不想要的话就不要把腰抬起来。”

　　“这是食髓知味还是叫天赋异禀？”

　　“爽的我想骂脏话。”

　　瑟兰迪尔起初还能羞愤的当做没听到，很快意识乱成一团浆糊。

　　这场性爱持续了很久，瑟兰迪尔开始被动着被玩弄，失去意识的身体违反了他的意愿像是欢迎侵犯，不在乎被多粗鲁的插入，反而是配合节奏似地，开始追求肉体无上的快乐。

　　身后是火热的躯体像熔炉，他紧紧的贴住，在撞击的时候抬起屁股向后把那根巨物吃的更深，口腔里也被塞满了肉棒。全身上下一丝不挂，唯一的遮蔽物只剩下蒙着双眼的布条。他分不清楚进入他身体是谁，只知道被动的承受侵犯。

　　和纯纯的恋爱不同，这才是真正的男人间爱的交往。

　　瑟兰迪尔不知道什么时候失去的知觉，肉穴里进出的肉棒一直没有停止过，全身上下更是被舔遍了，连脚趾也没有被放过。这个荒诞淫乱的夜晚怎么过去的，瑟兰迪尔没有一丝记忆。

 

tbc


End file.
